Ultra Pinich
is the result of Frieza and Cell tricking Pinich into fusing with them and two other beings. Personality Due to Frieza and Cell having control over the fusion, Ultra Pinich possesses their evil personalities and voices. However, as he takes damage, Pinich (presumably assisted by Wanta and Paprika) is able to slowly take control of the fusion. Biography Ultra Pinich is formed from the fusion of Pinich, Wanta, Paprika, Frieza and Cell after the last two join Pinich's team, lying about them having reformed. After Pinich's team loses against Tekka's in the Timespace Tournament, Frieza and Cell push Pinich into performing Ultra Fusion (taught to Frieza by Captain Ginyu), as it'd mean showing his full strength to Tekka. However, this was all part of their plan, and they took control over the newly formed Ultra Pinich, as well as destroying the Tournament Arena, killing Super Saiyan Blue Goku who tried to stop them, although this was quickly undone by Whis due to his time-rewind. Ultra Pinich escaped from the Tournament Arena, breaking through space-time and arriving at the real Earth with the intentions of destroying it and breaking free from Pinich's influence. After arriving on the seventh level of the fused world utilizing their own Ultra Fusion to break through timespace, Tekka and his team face Ultra Pinich, alongside clones of Frieza and Cell. While Tekka wins the fight, Ultra Pinich merely recovers from the damage due to Piccolo's cells, though their Ki is lowered. Due to that, they proceed to create a Power Ball to turn themselves into a Golden Great Ape, claiming it was meant for Beerus. Tekka and his team proceed to fight Great Ape Pinich, and during the fight, Pinich gains control over himself for his final battle with Tekka. Tekka's team is, once again, victorious. As Ultra Pinich falls into the timespace hole, the Ultra Fusion ends. Tekka himself jumps in after them to save Pinich. Power Ultra Pinich is extremely powerful, easily killing Super Saiyan Blue Goku with a single attack, and then destroying Earth. Had it not been for Whis rewinding time, he would have won. Beerus was also capable of deflecting Ultra Pinich attack easily. In his Golden Great Ape form, Ultra Pinich is said to be capable of defeating Beerus. Unlike other Ultra Fusions, for unknown reasons, Ultra Pinich's fusion lasts for an indeterminate amount of time, far longer than other Ultra Fusions. In-game, both forms of Ultra Pinich are classified as G-Rank, the highest possible rank for characters in Dragon Ball Fusions. This puts him on par with other G-Rank characters such Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegito, Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black, Fused Zamasu, Beerus, and Whis. However his strength is slightly higher due to being a boss character. Abilities *'Death Ball' - A planet destroying energy sphere used by Frieza and Cell. **'Death Spirit Bomb' - Used in his base and Great Ape states. A combination of Frieza's Full Power Death Ball and Cell's Ultra Spirit Bomb. Ultra Pinich's signature move acquired from Frieza and Cell, used to destroy the Timespace Rift. However Beerus and Whis survived, resulting in Beerus having Whis use rewind time so Beerus could save the Timespace Rift and its inhabitants by flicking the attack away. *'Power Ball' - A technique used by Ultra Pinich to become a Golden Great Ape. Either acquired from Pinich who likely learned it from Vegeta and/or acquired from Cell who likely inherited it from Vegeta's cells. *'Death Spirit Slash' - Used in his base state. Power: 400 Arc. GRD Down chance. *'Pinich Ultra Combo' - Used in his base state. Power: 1100 One enemy. Fear chance. *'Pinich Beast Combo' - Used in his Great Ape state. Power: 1000 One enemy. Fear chance. *'Beast Crash' - Used in his Great Ape state. Power: 600 One enemy. Numb chance. *'Cloning' - Ultra Pinich is capable of producing clones of the two beings that control it: Frieza and Cell. *'Regeneration' - Thanks to possessing Piccolo's cells (through Cell), Ultra Pinich is capable of fully regenerating all injuries. *'Pure Heart' - Ultra Pinich, due to Pinich's own purity of heart, is immune to the effects of the Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam despite the presence of Cell and Frieza. One of Ultra Pinich's passive Skills. *'Mad Warrior' - Lower health equals stronger Melee Ki. One of Ultra Pinich's passive Skills. *'Body Change Block' - As a fusion, Ultra Pinich is immune to Body Change and Body Change EX. One of Ultra Pinich's passive Skills. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Thanks to Pinich being in his Super Saiyan form when he did the fusion, Ultra Pinich possesses a Super Saiyan form as his regular state mixed with Frieza's final form and Cell's perfect form (which has a Super Saiyan aura due to the influence of his Saiyan genetics and S-Cells) . Golden Great Ape As he is a Super Saiyan who possesses a tail and the ability to use the Power Ball technique, Ultra Pinich is capable of transforming into a Golden Great Ape form referred to as "Great Ape Pinich". This form is very powerful and Ultra Pinich planned to save it for fighting Beerus. While this form is at first in full control of Frieza and Cell as the original Ultra Pinich form was, turning into a Great Ape awakened Pinich's Saiyan powers, ultimately leading to him taking control over the Ultra Fusion. As his Super Saiyan form is always active, presumably he is unable to transform into a normal Great Ape. Voice actors *Japanese: Ryūsei Nakao/Norio Wakamoto/Naomi Shindō (after awakening, not in-battle) Battles *Ultra Pinich (Super Saiyan) vs. Beerus and Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Ultra Pinich (Super Saiyan/Golden Great Ape) vs. Tekka, Goku, Goten, Trunks and Pan Gallery UMF.png Golden_Great_Ape_Maxi_Fusion.png|Great Ape Pinich Fusion Maxi Pinich Ape 0.jpg Site Navigation es:Maxifusión Definitiva Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Frieza's race Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Nameks Category:Martial Artists Category:Earthlings